


Nightmare from guilt and tragic events

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort fic, Comforting Each Other, Fifth Doctor - Freeform, Nyssa - Freeform, The fifth doctor - Freeform, can be seen as either platonic or romantic, guilt ridden doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: The doctor’s guilt over adric’s death is made worse as Nyssa has a nightmare of the event.
Relationships: Fifth Doctor/Nyssa of Traken, platonic fifth doctor/Nyssa of Traken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Nightmare from guilt and tragic events

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 5th doctor fic I hope y’all enjoy it.  
> I don’t own part of Doctor who

Nighttime had settled over the universe and All was quiet in the tardis as everyone had settled down to sleep, well almost everyone. The lights were dimmed set to a low yellow as if the tardis had gone into its power saving mode by choice to help those living in it at the moment to relax. While his two companions slept in their bedrooms down the hall the doctor thought it would be a good time to catch up on some late night reading and studying in the library in order to see if there was any way he could somehow someday fix that darn chameleon circuit so he and his companions could better blend in and be protected on hostile planets.

His concentration was so intense and so immensely absorbed in his lengthy book and pages of hand scrawled notes and ideas he had written down over the years that when a loud shout rang out echoing through the long halls of the tardis he nearly fell out of his chair in shock. without thinking and with both of his hearts rapidly beating, he threw off his reading glasses and they clattered down onto the table as he hopped out of his chair and hurried out of the library and into the hall trying to see if he could figure out where exactly the shout had come from.

The yell rang out once again through the halls and it sounded so terribly frightened and shaken that it threw him into a bit of a panic as he worried that something had happened to either Nyssa or Tegan as he only heard one voice yelling out. The doctor followed the yells to Nyssa's room and he took a deep breath before he threw open the door. “Nyssa are you alright what’s happened” he says but he stops himself when he finds her thrashing about in her sleep wailing as if she had been through some immense pain. 

The doctor rushes over to her side and gently shakes her shoulders to try and wake her but she doesn’t open her eyes so he tries to think of a better way to pull her out of the nightmare that is torturing her poor young mind. “Nyssa hey can you hear me please answer” he says sitting on the bed and pulling her into his arms holding her close so she won’t hurt herself in her sleep as she is still thrashing about so harshly it’s a wonder she hasn’t fallen off of her bed yet. 

After a few minutes of the doctor holding onto her tightly and hoping she will be able to be okay soon Nyssa finally begins to settle down and his hearts break as he hears her sob and curl into his side clutching onto his jacket like she can’t let go or else she would be all alone. “Adric” she wails burying her head in the doctor's chest. The doctor almost sobs himself as he realizes what is torturing Nyssa is that she must be reliving Adric's death through her nightmare. 

“Nyssa open your eyes please it’s just a bad dream” he whispers again petting her head softly and kissing the top of her head. The doctor sighs with relief as she finally begins to stir with a low mumble as her eyes begin to slowly open. She sits up and pulls out of the doctor’s arms and turns to look at him quizzically. “Doctor what are you doing here in my bedroom in the middle of the night” she says with a yawn as she rubs her eyes and gasps when she pulls her hand away to find them covered in tears. She looks back up at him. “Doctor what happened, why are there tears on my cheeks”?

The doctor sighs sadly and hugs her tightly again not wanting to let her go for even a second as he wants to let her know that everything will be okay. “Oh Nyssa you were having a torturous nightmare and you screamed out about adric in your sleep and oh I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I should have tried harder to save him if only I had been be a better protector to you all then you wouldn’t be having nightmares like this”. Nyssa hugs him back holding his shaking frame worried as she has never the doctor act so vulnerable around her before. She pats his back gently as she hears him choking back on a sob. “Adric knew what he was getting into when he went on that ship doctor and stayed while all of the others escaped, but yes it does hurt to remember him at times”, Nyssa sighs a look of pain flashing through her eyes as she continues to rock the doctor back and forth in her arms as they both try to comfort each other. “Oh I try to remember him by only the good times we had together traveling in the tardis but in my dreams I can’t help but relive that horrible moment”. She shivers as she pulls out of the hug and places her hands on the doctor’s shoulders so he will face her. He holds his head up staring at her with a broken look on his face which makes Nyssa want to pity him but she knows she is one of the only things holding up the doctor at this moment. “But you can’t kick yourself over and over again about it Doctor people die it’s a fact of life”. “That’s true but he didn’t have to die so young” the doctor whispers with his face in his hands as he sighs once more. “How about I make us a cup of tea in the kitchen” Nyssa says. “After all of this I think both of us need something warm to cheer us up”. The doctor nods silently as he and Nyssa get off of her bed and head down the hallway. “Should I get tegan to join us as well” Nyssa asks. “Maybe she would like a cup of midnight tea as well”. The doctor nods knowing what he needs right now is his companions company. “That sounds lovely Nyssa” the doctor says as he takes Nyssa's hand in his. “I want you to know that If you ever need to vent or get your feelings out Nyssa you can always come and talk to me you know”. Nyssa smiles glad that someone as caring as the doctor is one of her closest friends. “Thank you doctor” she says laying her head on his shoulder. “that is very comforting and maybe I shall take you up on that offer sometime in the future”.


End file.
